Nobody - Wonder Girls
Descripcion *'Titulo:' Nobody right|160px *'Artista:' Wonders Girls *'Single:' The Wonder Years - Trilogy *'Pista:' #2 *'Genero:' Dance *'Idioma: '''Coreano *'Lanzamiento:''' 30 - Septiembre -2008 Video full|center|400 px Yubin Yenny Sunye SunMi Sohee Romanización You know i still love you baby And it will never change I want Nobody nobody but you I want Nobody nobody but you Nan dareun sarameun sirheo Niga animyeon sirheo I want Nobody nobody nobody nobody Nan sirheunde wae nal mireonae ryeogo Hhani jakku naemareun deudji anhgo Wae ireoke dareun namjaege nal Bonaeryeo hani eotteoke ireoni Nal wihae geureotan geu mal Neon bujokhadaneun geu mal Ijen geumanhae neon Nareul aljanha wae Wonhajido anhneungeol gangyohae I want Nobody nobody but you I want Nobody nobody but you Nan dareun sarameun sirheo Niga animyeon sirheo I want Nobody nobody nobody nobody I want Nobody nobody but you I want Nobody nobody but you Nan dareun sarameun sirheo Niga animyeon sirheo I want Nobody nobody nobody nobody Nan joheunde nan haengbokhande Neoman isseumyeon dwae deo baralge eomneunde Nugul mannaseo haengbokharan geoya Nan neol tteonaseo haengbokhal su eobseo Nal wihae geureotan geu mal Neon bujokhadaneun geu mal Mari an doeneun Mariran geol wae molla Niga eobsi eotteoke haengbokhae I want Nobody nobody but you I want Nobody nobody but you Nan dareun sarameun sirheo Niga animyeon sirheo I want Nobody nobody nobody nobody I want Nobody nobody but you I want Nobody nobody but you Nan dareun sarameun sirheo Niga animyeon sirheo I want Nobody nobody nobody nobody I don’t want nobody body body I don’t want nobody body body Naneun jeongmal niga animyeon Niga animyeon sirtan mallya Ah~ I want Nobody nobody but you (Nobody but you) I want Nobody nobody but you (Nobody but you) Nan dareun sarameun sirheo Niga animyeon sirheo I want Nobody nobody nobody nobody (Nobody nobody) I want Nobody nobody but you (Nobody no...) I want Nobody nobody but you (Body) Nan dareun sarameun sirheo Niga animyeon sirheo I want Nobody nobody nobody nobody (No no nobody nobody) Back to the days when we were So young and wild and free Modeunge neomuna kkumman gatatdeon Geuttaero doragago sipeunde Wae jakku nareul mireonaeryeo hae Why do you push me away I don’t want nobody nobody nobody nobody but you Español Tu sabes que todavia te amo bebe Y eso nunca cambiara No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu No me gusta nadie mas Si no eres tu, no lo quiero No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu No me gusta esto, ¿pero por que sigues apartandome? Te aguardas continuamente no escuchas,lo que te digo ¿Por quesigues tratandome de enviar a aotro tipo? ¿Como puedes hacerme esto? El refran de ello es, todo por mi El refran que tu careces de muchas cosas Solamente para ello Tu sabes como soy ¿Por que sigues insistiendo en cosas que no quiero? No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu No me gusta nadie mas Si no eres tu no lo quiero No quiero a nadie nadie nadie nadie No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu No me gusta nadie mas Si no eres tu no lo quiero No quiero a nadie nadie nadie nadie Estoy bien soy feliz solamente te necesito Todo tengo, nada mas quiero ¿Por que me dices que encuentre a otra persona y sea feliz? No hay ningun modo e puedo ser felizdespues de que te fuiste El refran es todo por mi El refran que tu careces en tantas cosas ¿No sabes Que esto es absurdo? ¿Por que como puedo ser feliz sin ti? No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu No me gusta nadie mas Si no eres tu no lo quiero No quiero a nadie nadie nadie nadie No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu No me gusta nadie mas Si no eres tu no lo quiero No quiero a nadie nadie nadie nadie No quiero a nadie mas No quiero a nadie mas Si no eres tu, si no eres realmente, no lo quiero No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu (Nadie, exepto tu) No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu (Nadie, exepto tu) No me gusta nadie mas Si no eres tu no lo quiero No quiero a nadie nadie nadie nadie (Nadie, nadie) No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu (Nadie, no..) No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu (Nadie) No me gusta nadie mas Si no eres tu no lo quiero No quiero a nadie nadie nadie nadie (No no Nadie nadie) Atras estan los dias Cuando era joven, salvaje y libre Quiero volver cuando Todo parecia un sueño Por que hacer Que me aparte ¿Por que sigues apartandome? No quiero a nadie nadie nadie nadie exepto a ti Hangul You Know I still Love You Baby And it will never change I want nobody nobody But You I want nobody nobody But You 난 다른 사람은 싫어 니가 아니면 싫어 I want nobody nobody nobody nobody 난 싫은데왜 날 밀어내 려고 하니 자꾸 내말은 듣지 않고 왜 이렇게 다른 남자에게 날 보내려 하니 어떻게 이러니 날 위해 그렇단 그 말 넌 부족하다는 그 말 이? 그만해 넌 나를 알잖아 왜 원하지도 않는걸 강요해 I want nobody nobody But You I want nobody nobody But You 난 다른 사람은 싫어 니가 아니면 싫어 I want nobody nobody nobody nobody I want nobody nobody But You I want nobody nobody But You 난 다른 사람은 싫어 니가 아니면 싫어 I want nobody nobody nobody nobody 난 좋은데 난 행복한데 너만 있으면 돼 더 바랄게 없는데 누굴 만나서 행복하란 거야 난 널 떠나서 행복할 수 없어 날 위해 그렇단 그 말 넌 부족하다는 그 말 말이 안 되는 말이란 걸 왜 몰라 니가 없이 어떻게 행복해 I want nobody nobody But You I want nobody nobody But You 난 다른 사람은 싫어 니가 아니면 싫어 I want nobody nobody nobody nobody I want nobody nobody But You I want nobody nobody But You 난 다른 사람은 싫어 니가 아니면 싫어 I want nobody nobody nobody nobody I don’t want nobody body body I don’t want nobody body body 나는 정말 니가 아니면 니가 아니면 싫단 말야 Ah~ I want Nobody nobody but you (Nobody but you) I want Nobody nobody but you (Nobody but you) 난 다른 사람은 싫어 니가 아니면 싫어 I want nobody nobody nobody nobody (Nobody nobody) I want Nobody nobody but you (Nobody no...) I want Nobody nobody but you (Body) I want nobody nobody But You I want nobody nobody But You 난 다른 사람은 싫어 니가 아니면 싫어 I want nobody nobody nobody nobody (No no nobody nobody) Back to the days when we were So young and wild and free 모든게 너무나 꿈만 같았던 그때로 돌아가고 싶은데 왜 자꾸 나를 밀어내려 해 Why do you push me away. I don’t want nobody nobody Nobody nobody but you Datos Categoría:Wonder Girls